The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Largo Breezexe2x80x99.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Hibiscus cultivars with uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, early and uniform flowering, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. in early 1993, of the Hibiscus rosa-sinensis cultivar Tangerine, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,166, as the female, or seed, parent with the Hibiscus rosa-sinensis cultivar Waikiki, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,834, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Largo Breeze was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., on Jul. 11, 1994.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since October, 1994, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Largo Breeze has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and cultural practices such as temperature, light intensity, water status and/or fertilizer rate or type without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Largo Breezexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Largo Breezexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, upright, somewhat outwardly spreading, uniform, dense and symmetrical plant habit that is appropriate for container production.
2. Glossy dark green leaves.
3. Uniform and freely flowering habit.
4. Very large orange-colored flowers with dark red-colored throat, red venation and short peduncles.
5. Good resistance to flower bud abscission during shipping.
6. Relatively resistant to pathogens common to Hibiscus grown under Florida production conditions.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Tangerine, plants of the new Hibiscus are larger, have stronger stems, and non-lobed foliage. In addition, flowers of plants of the new Hibiscus have red-colored throats whereas plants of the cultivar Tangerine have pink-colored throats. Compared to plants of male parent, the pink-flowered cultivar Waikiki, plants of the new Hibiscus flower more uniformly and differ in flower color.
Plants of the new Hibiscus can be compared to plants of the Hibiscus cultivar Desert Wind, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,941. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Hibiscus differ from plants of the cultivar Desert Wind in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hibiscus have orange flowers with dark red throats whereas plants of the cultivar Desert Wind have light orange flowers with light red throats.
2. Flower petals of plants of the new Hibiscus have smoother, less undulate, margins than flower petals of plants of the cultivar Desert Wind.
Plants of the new Hibiscus can also be compared to plants of the white-flowered Hibiscus cultivar Caroline, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,779. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Hibiscus differ from plants of the cultivar Caroline in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hibiscus are taller than plants of the cultivar Caroline.
2. Plants of the new Hibiscus have darker green and glossier foliage than plants of the cultivar Caroline.
3. Plants of the new Hibiscus have orange flowers with dark red throats whereas plants of the cultivar Caroline have solid bright orange flowers.
4. Plants of the new Hibiscus flower later than plants of the cultivar Caroline.